


Reincarnate

by KitKqtEnderheart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But if you want you can change their name, Gonna tag as things happen, Reader and Frisk prefer not to talk but can, Reader is human, Reader is named, So can Frisk, reader can use magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKqtEnderheart/pseuds/KitKqtEnderheart
Summary: You never expected to bump into the Ambassador and Queen of Monsters. Nor did you expect to be a wizard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna tag stuff as it comes. I have ideas for future stuff, I just don't know if it'll actually ever happen.  
> I also don't fluently speak sign language, so if things are terribly wrong, please tell me! I'm honestly interested in learning because much like Xirdan, I don't like speaking around people (Skype/phone/Discord calls are fine, and I love singing and voice acting, I just don't like talking while actually around people LOL) and signing seems like a reasonable alternative.

A teenager bumping into your back has you both whipping around, signing apologies. Upon noticing your signing, the teen lit up. [you sign, too?]

[yeah. by the way, i’m x-i-r-d-a-n,] you respond, spelling your name before slightly curling your pointer finger and tapping your thumbs together and out in a lazy mimic of ‘continue.’

[f-r-i-s-k,] they spell before tapping their face with a signed F and popping their hand open like 'risk.'

[quite the literal one, aren’t we, frisk?]

[you can’t spell frisk without risk!] Your chuckles echoed their own, indicating they at least weren’t mute from vocal chord damage.

“Oh, Frisk!” A huge goat monster approached the two of you, chuckling softly.

The sight shocked you. You didn’t have anything against the creatures that had crawled from the mountain (you had quite a few monster friends yourself and had found Grillby’s bar and Muffet’s bakery to have amazing food, despite some unorthodox cooking methods), but this specific monster was the acting Queen of Monsters, adoptive mother to Ambassador Dreemurr. To witness her fussing over Frisk was quite the shock.

Now that you looked, you could tell they were the ambassador. Their chin-length hair was usually tied back, and the formalwear they usually wore in publicly broadcasted meetings made their tiny form seem much larger; however, it was definitely their face.

Calmly bowing, you attempted to properly greet the duo. [i apologize for not properly greeting you, your majesties-]

A paw patting your head and a small giggle intrigued you enough to risk a glance up. Queen Toriel smiled at you, and Frisk chuckled, signing [it’s cool. nobody ever recognizes me until mom shows up.]

“We did not mean to interrupt you for so long,” Queen Toriel stated sheepishly.

[it’s no problem at all. not going anywhere special. just home.]

[mom, i like them. their soul is pretty.] They must have noticed your confusion because they quickly explained, [a soul is the culmination of your being. almost everything sentient has a soul. monster souls are shaped like upside-down cartoon hearts and are usually white, although if they have a trait that’s much stronger than others it’ll be obvious. humans who can’t use magic have clear souls that are like rightside-up cartoon hearts. similarly to monsters, if a trait is strong in a non-magic user’s soul, it’ll be obvious. yours, though…] They paused, as if contemplating something. [do you mind if i show it to you? it can be kind of scary because i’ll have to enter a fight, but it won’t hurt and i won’t hurt you! it’ll be worth it!]

Their enthusiasm melted any doubts you had. After all, how bad could it be? [i’d love to see it!]

A red glow manifested around their outstretched hands as the world minimized to a mostly black-and-white battlefield. A glowing red heart had appeared in front of Frisk, and a magenta one heavily veined with a lovely green appeared in front of you.

{*Your move.}

FIGHT - *ACT - ITEM - MERCY

*Check - Talk - Question

Frisk > Check

*FRISK - 10 ATK 10 DEF 0 EXP 1 LV 20 HP 300 MP

*Would rather solve conflicts peacefully.

Your soul was suddenly surrounded by a small box that it could move freely in.

Frisk > ACT > Xirdan > Talk: [that’s your soul. i’ve never seen one with so many colors before…]

Looking more closely, you could see that it was, indeed, quite colorful. Hidden in the swirls of magenta and green, you noticed some thinner veins of yellow and a few dots of red. As their “turn” ended, the box disappeared and their soul was trapped in a similar box.

Xirdan > ACT > Frisk > Question: [why is mine different from yours?]

Once again, the magic manifested itself around your soul.

[it’s a description of who you are. what colors your soul is also describes your magic.] Their pause didn’t dispel the barrier around your soul. [you probably have a tendency toward healing magic and limiting magic.]

[what is limiting magic?]

[it limits movement of the soul. hmm, you’d probably either have complete freeze or a grid. maybe both. maybe both at once.]

[any other kind of magic i might have?]

[hmm. you’d probably be able to see some extra stats, like my lv and exp?]

[what do you see when you check me?]

[just your attacking power and defensive power. by the way, this is slightly inefficient. now that my name’s yellow, you can spare me in the mercy menu.]

Sure enough, checking the MERCY screen revealed a glowing yellow option to spare them. The world faded back in normally, and the sudden brightness was overwhelming.

“It takes a bit of getting used to,” Queen Toriel apologized, moving to cast shade over you and Frisk. “In the Underground, it was not nearly this bright.”

After you and Frisk regained your vision, they asked if you were interested in learning to use your magic.

[that sounds like fun! i’d love that!] You bounced a little bit in anticipation.

They bit their lip in thought, humming to themself. Your phone was suddenly snatched from your pocket. They playfully dodged your attempts to recover your phone until it was passed back, notepad app open.

> NEW CONTACTS + SPECIALTY
> 
> Sans: Limiting, Purple, Yellow
> 
> Undyne: Limiting, Green, Red, Dodging
> 
> Papyrus: Being Cool
> 
> Flowey: Red, Battle
> 
> Toriel and Asgore: Battle, Co-Op, Defensive
> 
> Frisk: Meeeeeee
> 
> IF JERRY CONTACTS YOU, AVOID AT ALL COSTS!

You opened your contact book and sent them a quick text, chuckling as they grinned and gently smacked your arm. That’s what they got for naming themself “Risky Frisky ;).” Winky face and all.

“Come now, Frisk, let us not trouble…”

[x-i-r-d-a-n,] you spell again before repeating your name sign.

“Let us not trouble Xirdan any longer. They must want to get home before it gets too late.”

[it’s no trouble at all! it was nice meeting you!] You waved and began to wander home before realizing you forgot one important detail.

> btw frisk if you call i can speak i just prefer signing
> 
> Same :P
> 
> welp ttyl i guess
> 
> See you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i seriously stink at sticking with stories sorry about never finishing anything lol
> 
> irl if i’m nervous i’m either really quiet or stutter or both unless i’m yelling foreign memes/phrases or cursing  
> like irl i swear all people hear from me are “ANO ITO” and “FUCK” (also “ito ay toro tae” but i’m not sure if that’s right or not)
> 
> Also I don't plan on having major relationships, if it happens it happens but yeah anything here is platonic curiousity and worry
> 
> headcanon that skeletons can hear sign language, or at least roughly sense it

_ Ring, ring! _

You growled at the phone when you glanced outside and saw it wasn’t even light out. Grabbing it and accepting, you half-muttered, “Y-yo, ‘sup?”

“hey, um.” Whoever was on the other end sounded just as tired as you. “sorry for bothering you so late. er, early. kid gave me your number, said something ‘bout magic training?”

“Hhnn?”

“uh, you did meet frisk, right?”

“Wh-” You cut yourself off, recalling the past day’s events. “Uh, ye-yeah… Coul-could w-we do this ov-over text?” Curse your stutter. It was the reason you preferred signing in the first place.

He muttered something that sounded like “of course they’re…”

“I-I’m sorry i-i-if it’s too much t-t-to ask! I-I-I just pe-prefer not ta-t-talking!”

“nah, it’s fine. and i’d be down for texting except i can’t. kinda need skin for the surface phones.”

“O-o-oh.” From what you had seen, even the furry monsters could use phones. Who was this, even? You glanced at the caller ID, grinning when you saw “SANS-sational punster” illuminating the screen. “So, uh, y-you-y-y...” You took a deep breath to try to calm yourself before being interrupted by Sans.

“would this be easier if i came over with the kid?”

“H-h-how wo-ould y- d-do y-you n-”

“i can be over there in a flash. send frisk your address.” Sans hung up before you could try to protest any longer.

> You: sans said to send you my address?? 3281 anino blv
> 
> Risky Frisky ;): Arigatou!
> 
> You:  dōitashimashite
> 
> Risky Frisky ;): By the way, Sans can teleport.
> 
> You: WHAT

Feet shuffled on the carpet just outside your bedroom door, eliciting a scream. “ANO ITO? ANO ANG MAGKANTOT?” Apparently you don’t stutter like your life depends on it when you’re screaming in another language.

Someone (Sans, if you guessed the voice right) screamed back, “WHAT THE FUCK? WHO’S IN THERE?” and half-busted the door down, causing you to scream again at the sight of a shadowy (cloaked? Hooded? Who knew?) figure with glowing white dots for eyes.

Hands shaking, you furiously signed [fucking hell! i got a whole two seconds notice! just scare the shit out of me, why don’t you?]

Sans glared at Frisk, who gave a sheepish apology.

“well, i ain’t getting back to sleep, and it doesn’t seem like the two of you are, either.” Let’s rub salt in the wound, shall we?

[no thanks to you.] 

“touche. welp, how about some magic lessons?”

As much as you wanted to stay mad, the idea of using magic intrigued you. [frisk said you could teach me?] Sans plunked down next to you on the floor, throwing his hood back. The sight startled you. After all, you’d never seen a skeleton monster before.  _ Must be rare. _ [you’re a skeleton monster?]

“yeah.” He looked like he was going to fall asleep leaning against your bed.

[sans, if you’re going to sleep, at least do it on the couch!]

“ain’t gonna sleep. just not a strong monster.” You could’ve sworn Frisk snorted as he seemed to pass out, sockets drifting closed.

[hey frisk, wanna prank him?]

“don’t even try.” Glancing over, the skeleton still had his sockets closed and was facing away from the two of you.

[how-]

“mmmmagic.”

[speaking of magic…] 

“ugh. fine. whenever you’re ready.”

Frisk walked out and I heard the clank of a drawer.

[what was that about?]

“eh, frisk and i can’t be in the same room when i’m using magic or when they’re armed. well, we can ride it out just fine usually, but neither of us really like it. plus we’d probably hurt you.”

[what? just because i’m not used to using magic?]

“nah, it’s kind of just unfinished business and we both have a lot of practice dodging.” That most definitely not ominous statement was stated in what was totally not the creepiest tone you’d ever heard. Sans rose and offered a hand. “well, you ready?”

[ready as I’ll ever be.]

* * *

Sans clearly wasn't used to working with the green trait. His soul, while white like Frisk described, blazed with cyan and yellow magic. While he didn't seem like much of a threat (his attacks were slow and never did any more damage than a slight bruise), it was clear he held back for your safety.

[sans?] You prepared to spare Sans, needing to catch your breath soon. It wasn't like he went  _easy_ on you, either.

Bad move.

Eyebrow raised, he reached out as if preparing to take your hand before his left eye flashed the telltale cyan and yellow of his magic.

Honestly, Sans had no idea if it would work. It became very clear you would never be able to launch an actual attack on someone who didn't prove they deserved it, so he fell back on his last resort: the fake-out.

A bone bumped you in the back as you looked around, leaving the painful burn of KR. Yelping, you whipped around with a summoned mace, snapping the remaining purple-laced attacks in half. The mace shifted into a leather strap with a point, quickly igniting into purple flames.

_ Miss. _ You knew you had no hope of hitting Sans, but that didn’t mean you were going to let him go easy.  _ Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. _

He paused, reaching for his ACT menu. “hey, wanna learn a neat trick?”

ACT > Talk: [what neat trick?]

“pretty sure you can do it. so when the yellow trait is active and you’re in battle, you can attack out of turn.”

[that sounds cool. probably useful, too.]

“not as useful in a human fight, but in turn-based battles, it can be a lifesaver.”

[so how do i do it?]

“i… don’t know?” His face morphed into the closest thing to confusion he could make it.

[you, the guy who can give an entire lesson on quantum physics and the time-space continuum while fighting, don’t know?] It was almost laughable.

“it’s something that just… happens for me. it only happens when people seriously fuck other people over, though.”

[what caused it the last time?]

“technically, it never happened.”

[lost to an anomaly in the time-space continuum?] you joked, remembering he mentioned something about them.

He snorted. A weird sound, considering skeletons didn’t have noses to snort with. “you could say that.” Continuing, he passed the turn back to you and furrowed his browbone briefly. Nothing happened, and you passed the turn back to him. “welp. it ain’t happening now, apparently.”

You decided to give it a shot, switching turns again and trying to let your magic do its thing. Nothing happened, other than a faint sense that you were a little under halfway out.

“we must’ve used a lot of magic if you’re that low.” Sans spared you, dispersing the battlefield and landing you back in your yard. The sun was just beginning to peek over the distant treeline, giving everything a purple tint.

[what do you mean?]

“judging from the stories and the strength of the barrier, i’d say you have the same amount of power as maybe 3 or 4 of the wizards who put it up. you’re  _ powerful, _ kid. and i know a lot of powerful people.”

[like who?]

“hmm. frisk and the dreemurrs are pretty strong. frisk is a fairly low-magic wizard, but then again, they’re only 15 in human years. they have a lot of magic potential, plus their magic consumption is extremely efficient. they can rewind time several times in a row and still be almost full, they can force their soul to stop shattering with minimal effort… they’re gonna be pretty strong. the dreemurrs are boss monsters, so they’re naturally more powerful than most monsters. their souls act almost human. for some reason, though… you just seem stronger. you’re probably generally a pacifist, but not against standing for what you fight for. and when you have something to fight for, i can’t honestly see you losing.” The way he glanced at you made him seem almost like he was a child waiting for you to catch on in a game he’d made up moments ago. Almost as if he was saying  _ oh, you silly human, guess what i’m hiding? _

[what’s with that look?] His grin only widened, the somewhat serious mood lifting completely.

“eh, you just remind me of someone.”

[who?]

“dunno.”

[how would- you know what? never mind.]

Turning to enjoy the sunrise, he wished he could say. Humans aged so fast, but monsters… Most monsters could live indefinitely as long as they had the will to live and weren’t fatally wounded. Even the ones that couldn’t still lived thousands of years. Once upon a time, wizards could, too. Alas, the barrier had taken the lives of the seven strongest wizards in the world and the knowledge was lost to time.

[penny for your thoughts,] you teased. Despite his near-permanent smile, you could feel something off about it. Not necessarily a bad thing, just… something.

“make it a dollar and i’ll consider it,” he teased back.

[deal. what’s on your mind?] You thought he’d changed his mind until he shifted to look at you.

“if you could live forever… would you?”

[no,] you responded without hesitation. [that sounds terrible. watching everyone grow up, move on, die… i feel like i’d hate it.]

“what if they… well, most of them… could stay with you? and whenever you wanted, you could stop living?”

It took a moment to realize the barked, almost scornful laughing was you. [if i stopped living every time i wanted to stop, i’d be dead thirty-seven times, and that’s not counting the passive-aggressive jaywalking.] You turned away from him to stretch your legs out.

“what if you were forced to? what if you couldn’t just grow up and die?” You whipped around to face him once again, realizing what he meant.

[you…?]

“actually, most monsters are somewhat impervious to old age. after a monster has a kid, it’s a lot more difficult because our life force goes to sustain the kid, but a single monster who never has a kid and never gets fatally injured can essentially live until they completely lose the will to live. there are a few that are susceptible to old age, but even they can live thousands of human years.”

[it still sounds awful.]

“you weren’t even there for the worst of it, kiddo.”

[you know, i’m not exactly a kid anymore.]

“i’m easily thirty times your age. you’re a kid to me.”

[fair enough.]

After some more sunrise-watching, you woke up in your bed like nothing had happened. If it wasn't for the burn on your back, you'd think you dreamt it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what if they did just dream it though


End file.
